wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Indigo- QueenClam's Sona
THIS IS QUEENCLAM'S SONA !!!!!!!DO NOT USE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!!!!!! Appearence Indigo scaled female Sea/RainWing. She has hazel eyes and two long fangs sticking out of her mouth. Her wing membrane is also indigo with her wing arms being purple. Some people think it's bad looking on her while her father encourages her that its normal. Her head is a mix of dark blue and purple (indigo) while her middle is more purple and her tail is mostly dark blue. She has RainWing frills and SeaWing spines. She also has SeaWing bioluminescent stripes which are more blue near her face and more purple down her tail. She has the physique more of a RainWing, but with a shorter tail. She has two SeaWing (Appendages?) under her chin which are indigo. Her front talons are webbed and her back ones are normal. She likes to wear earrings which match her scales. Abilities *Aquatic *Paralyzing venom (not deadly) *Archery Personality http://personality-types.careertrends.com/compare/5-8/ISTP-vs-INTP -INTP OR -ISTP Indigo hides most of her emotions by either being happy, or not caring. She always expects the worst in things. Her Intuition and Sensing are 50 50. She loves wildlife and nature and wants to devote her life to studying Biology. She loves art especially if they're of plants and animals. She feels as though she's drawn to the ocean and envies her father who has gills and can swim much better than her. She doesn't have a lot of friends and she tends to hang out with dragons with unique talents and in different tribes. She doesn't like following the crowd. She dreams of having a secret ability like being animus. She loves swimming and flying, but does't like sports. Her dad taught her archery which she became good at and loved. She is not prideful or wanting to show off and hates dragons doing things agenst their will. Sometimes she's bossy and is sometimes very cheesy and weird. She's very critical about a lot of things and in her mind thinks that she's better than everyone else even though she doesn't display that. Her self-esteem is really high, but tries to look humble when around other dragons. She is very absent minded and would daydream and just stare at trees swaying in the wind or even at birds flying. Because of her absent minded-ness she always forgets things and needs to write them down. When in a tough situation Indigo would sometimes act out of instinct or/and observe her surroundings depending on her mood or the situation, but most of the time she relates to past events and experiences to solve the situation. She hates math, but loves logic questions and puzzles. She loves taking notes on subjects she likes like Science. She likes other male dragons and one day wants to have a lot of dragonets of her own. She doesn't care about looks and goes more for the personality. She doesn't like outwardly flirting dragons and likes those which she can have an intilectual conversation with. Conversations she likes to talk about are opinouns on situations, things she has learned, stories, and experiences. Her room is messy and she forgets events and where she puts things very easily. It might take her an hour sometimes just to find her eraser. She love the heat and is very sensative to cold environments which is one reason why she doesn't like swimming in deep waters due to the cold. She doesn't like vegetables and fruits unlike her mother and brother and likes to eat fish, wheat products, milk (cheese) and some berries. When it comes to leadership she prefers everyone to have a say in it even though she thinks they're only sudjestions. She would follow someone if they're older and more experienced, but doesn't follow younger or dragons with the same experiences or knowledge as her. She likes justice and doesn't like dragons who have favorites. She herself would even tell on her friends if it was the right thing to do ignoring their pleads and emotions. She talks to herself all the time when she's nervous, constantly saying weird things as if she was talking to another person or the person she was talking to even though they already left or she left. She finds it as a funny little trait of hers. She would also sing little tunes while saying really random stuff. When she cries she often stops very early and replaces it with seriousness. Some dragons are a little bit scared of her not knowing what she's feeling due to her lack of facial expressions during tough or big situations. When she makes mistakes she acts as though she brushes it off and hides the mistake from other dragons even though she's kept it in her memory for later experiences. Her fears are mostly of dangerous things such as enemy dragons, unknown environments (caves, dark places... etc.) and thoughts about the paranormal or strange things which occur. She avoids sharp things like weapons or cacti and likes to keep her unprotected sides of her body (places with no scales) protected. Her curiosity is very high always reading all the scrolls she can about the subjects she likes such as art and science. She would try to research all types of plants and animals and try to classify them. It seems as though her curiosity never satisfies her... Relationships Red Her brother. He has the same scale pattern as her, but red scales. Air A hybrid like her though he's half IceWing and SkyWing. Wahoo Father Alpinia Mother Silentflight A female NightWing. Stories She's In * Heh heh.png|Indigo front view Screen Shot 2016-06-22 at 7.04.05 PM.png|Indigo side view QCIndigobySoulseeker.png|Indigo by Soulseeker the NightWing Screen Shot 2016-09-15 at 5.28.37 PM.png Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student)